


Can I Have This Dance?

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Dream on!verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bobby/Jody wedding, Djinnverse (Supernatural), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Bobby and Jody's wedding, Dean and Cas get a little hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the list "100 Ways to Say I Love You," this is number 14, "Can I have this dance?"
> 
> These short stories are going to be a little back and forth on the timeline, so I will constantly reorder them as I post. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Cas had been patient all night, watching over Dean as he slept, but finally he had enough. He might not look like it, but Dean put out heat like a sauna. He was currently wrapped around Cas’ back, holding on to him with a death grip. He may have been melting in his grasp, but Cas was comfortable in his arms, at home. He just needed air. 

He turned around in Dean’s arms reaching around to the window. If he could just crack it open… Dean stirred underneath him. 

“I was just gonna grab some coffee, but I'm always down for this,” Dean joked. 

“Yes Dean, I know you are; however, I am hot and sweaty and I need some air.”

Dean watched a bead of sweat drip down Cas’ neck and looked down at his naked chest, shimmering in the heat. “You are sending me some real mixed signals.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, setting up, and said, “We need to be ready to go soon, and we need to make sure Claire will be ready on time.” 

“Yeah, Sammy is probably already waiting with his tux… I could help you get into your monkey suit.”

Cas considered his offer, but knew if he took him up on it, they would end up having sex, and they really did need to be ready soon. “Tonight, I am going to get a few drinks in you, get you out on the dance floor, and take you home and fuck you,” he crooned into Dean’s ear. 

He watched Dean grin and could feel him harden underneath him, but jumped up and ran to the door. “Why don’t you take a shower and take care that. I’ll start breakfast.”

Dean grinned, “Fuck you.”

“Maybe later hun.” Cas knew he was being cruel, but that was half the fun. 

Sam was waiting for the coffee to finish when he walked into the kitchen. “Is my brother up yet?”

Cas smiled, “In the shower, have you seen Claire up this morning?” Sam shook his head, so he asked him to take over breakfast while he walked down the hallway to her room. 

He heard nothing when he knocked, so he opened the door and tried everything to get her up. Nothing worked. He walked back to the kitchen and saw Dean freshly showered. 

“I can’t get her up, your turn.”

Dean smiled and ran back to their room where he kept the water gun. 

It took two hours to get everyone in the impala. It was less than an hour to Bobby’s from their house, and Cas could tell Sam was nervous the whole ride. He knew Dean well enough to know that he was too, but kept covering with jokes. He was glad they decided to spend the week at their house outside of Sioux Falls rather than trying to drive up from the bunker. They were trying to finish cataloging everything, but he was glad the boys were taking a break. They had been helping with wedding plans all week, and Cas knew the boys were happy Bobby and Jody were finally tying the knot.

When the got to Bobby’s, Claire ran to where Jody was getting ready. Cas was happy Jody asked Claire to be a bridesmaid; Bobby and Jody were the closest family she had outside of him, Dean, and Sam after her mother and grandmother died. Dean went to the fridge and grabbed some beer. He handed the beers around the room and they all talked for nearly an hour. Cas could tell under Bobby’s layer of nonchalance was some nerves bubbling up. Dean could tell too and teased, “Bobby, it’s just your wedding, nothing to get nervous over.”

“Easy for you to say. Just wait until Cas finally makes an honest man out of you. You’ll see.”

Cas smiled and watched Dean turn crimson. Sam rounded on him, “You know you would have to ask my permission for my brother’s hand.”

Dean snorted, “In your dreams little brother.”

“You could ask my permission,” Bobby said.

Dean said, “If I asked Cas, do I pray for permission?” Everyone laughed at that. He reached for Cas’ knee, and Cas reached down for his hand. “We are gonna have years before we find out.” 

He gave Dean a look, years? 

Dean smiled up at him with a look that said not the right place.

They all got dressed and went to the out to the yard. There had been a big lull in supernatural activity before Abaddon came back. Bobby had finally had time to clear out the yard. The stacks of junk cars that Sam and Dean used to play around were gone and it left a sizable yard for the wedding today. The wedding was small. It was Bobby and Jody’s second wedding each, and they saw no need to make a big deal out of it. They would have just gone to the courthouse, but the boys had convinced them it was okay to have a celebration. 

Once the chairs and tables were set up and the food was ready, he went to check on the girls. Jody looked stunning in her simple white dress and Claire and the bridesmaids looked beautiful in their blue dresses. “We are ready whenever you are.” Jody nodded. 

The ceremony was simple and beautiful, but the entire time Cas found it hard to tear his eyes away from Dean. He looked amazing in his tux. 

When the music started, Cas took a bottle of wine to Dean. He knew Dean would probably rather have whiskey, but wine made him do things he wouldn’t normally do, like dance. He waited until he was a few glasses in before he leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Can I have this dance?”

Dean put on his pouty face and pretended to be annoyed. He grumbled, “I suppose.” He took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up, loosened his tie, and let Cas lead him onto the floor. He would never tell him, but Dean really knew how to dance. He wondered if he learned in all the roadhouses and dive bars over the years. Cas loved twirling around the floor and they danced for hours, only interrupted by Claire sneaking a dance with each of them and an occasional drink. 

He watched Sam and Claire dancing beside them a few times, Sam trying to teach her some steps. They looked like they were having fun, and Cas decided they needed to dance more at home. He also saw Sam dance with a pretty brunette a few times, but decided not to say anything about it. 

After a while, Dean leaned to Cas’ ear and whispered, “I drank, I danced, and I’m ready to fuck you.” 

They had been locking lips on the dance floor all night and Dean had become more campy through the evening. Dean would probably be happy going at it in the bathroom, but he wanted to take him home. They found Claire a little drunk and Bobby told them to put her in a room at the house and let her sleep it off there. He thanked the older man, knowing he knew why they wanted to get out of there in a hurry. They looked for Sam but saw him in a corner with the brunette and decided to leave him there. 

Dean tore out of the driveway, headed as fast toward home as the Impala could go. He cuddled up to Dean’s side, kissing and licking Dean’s jaw, nibbling his ear, rubbing his dick through his pants. Dean moaned into his ear as he ripped his shirt off and worked his way down his neck to his collarbone, then shoulder. Dean made a move to push him back and said they could wait until they got home. He pulled back, kissing Dean slightly on the lips. They settled next to each other comfortably, but soon Dean’s hand found his knee and started rubbing circles. Cas’ hand wound around Dean’s waist, pinching his side. Dean wiggled under his grasp and his hand squeezed right above Cas’ knee, making his yelp with laughter. He forgot that spot tickled him. His hand moved up Dean’s back and lightly played with the hair at the base of his neck, lightly stroking it sending shivers up Dean's back. 

Dean reached forward, turning the radio on, trying to distract him. His “Night Moves” cassette was still in, and the sweet sound of Bob Seger filled the car. Cas laughed and made a move to change the song, but Dean slapped his hand away and said, “Driver picks the music,” before starting to sing along. 

They lost their shirts by the time they finally made it home. He grabbed Dean’s tie, which still survived, and pulled him out of the car and into the house. Pants dropped when they were inside the door. He lost his boxers in the hallway when Dean held him up against the wall. Dean’s came off on top of the kitchen counter. 

Dean was halfway through sucking a hickey into Cas’ neck that would last a week when he finally said, “Your brother could come home any minute, we should go to our room.”

“Cas, don’t kill the mood,” Dean growled back.

He was going to protest when Dean put one hand over his mouth and rolled until Cas’ bare back was against the cold marble counter-top. With the other hand, he reached down grabbing his dick. When Cas nodded that he wouldn’t complain, Dean’s hand left his mouth and grabbed one of Cas’ nipples as he sucked the other one. Cas moaned when Dean’s hand moved to grab both of their dicks, jacking both of them off. Cas thrust into his hand, fucking his fist and Cas’ hands wrapped around Dean’s ass, squeezing. 

Dean growled with excitement as Cas’ finger found it’s way to Dean’s rim and played the opening. Dean let go and swallowed Cas down, lubing him up with saliva. When he was plenty slick, Dean positioned himself over Cas and lowered himself down. He thrust up to meet Dean and after a few thrusts, grabbed Dean’s dick to continue jacking him off. 

“FUCK!” They heard a yell from the door and looked over to see the horror on Sam’s face and the brunette blushing behind him. They had been so focused they hadn’t heard Sam pull up or come in. They looked at each other and started laughing and Sam turned, covering his eyes. “I am never gonna be able to get this image out of my head, could you not have gone to your room?”

He and Dean kept laughing, and Dean bent down to kiss him. Cas almost felt bad, but Dean started rutting against him again and he was lost to the power the man held over him.


End file.
